


Lee and I

by Muraechi



Series: 30 days with Gwilym and Ben [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Awkward Crush, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, ben hardy is jealous but doesn't realize it, joe mazzello is a great friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muraechi/pseuds/Muraechi
Summary: “Gwilym Lee spotted with some girl on Saturday night”read the tweet with thousands of comments under it, girls freaking out about the “new” information; some were happy, some were sad. To his surprise, he was on the sad side.





	Lee and I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A Hardlee lover here, I haven't written in ages and English is not my main language so bear with me. I wanted to contribute to the small Hardlee/Harlee fandom, I've read almost all the works of those two legends out here on ao3, thanks for providing us Gwil/Ben content.  
> I've challenged myself to get back in track with my writing. So here I am with the first prompt: Jealousy.  
> Hope you like it.  
> And follow my IG Hardlee acc: https://www.instagram.com/hardlee_/ (which it still needs some working on)

It was a Sunday morning, Ben was scrolling through his social networks liking every post, nice comments about the movie and even laughing at some memes he found every now and then . He didn’t have anything planned for that day, so he decided staying in bed for a longer time than usual was no problem at all; he did check on his dog, Frankie, who was whining early in the morning asking for some treat. Once he came back from the kitchen and curled up on his bed yet again, he continued his lazy morning like a teenage boy using his mobile, until he saw one specific tweet which made him jumped out of his skin.

 

Joe, Rami, Gwilym and he have become quite close since the beginning of the filming and years after that they were even closer, they had their Whatsapp group where they would fool around and just talk about anything, but one thing. They’ve never talked about romantic relationships, none of them brought that up, even Rami who was currently dating Lucy, it just happened, they fell in love and nobody had to say anything to confirm it, they just knew. The couple didn’t like labels after all. 

 

_“Gwilym Lee spotted with some girl on Saturday night”_ read the tweet with thousands of comments under it, girls freaking out about the “new” information; some were happy, some were sad. To his surprise, he was on the sad side.

 

Ben clenched his chest absentmindedly with his free hand; all of a sudden his breathing felt heavy and the air that filled his room seemed like a dark cloud ready to pour all over.

 

He began to search for similar tweets, some reliable source confirming that Gwil indeed was with some girl the night before, it was not something he should be so worked up with but he couldn’t help it. One of his best friends didn’t mention about a date with some girl, of course he would be curious… and a little bit mad for not knowing about it.

 

He failed, there were no more tweets. Just that one with the thousands of comments of people wanting to know if it was real of fake, as much as he did.  
The blonde sighed and realized he could just ask on the group chat, he screenshotted the tweet but hesitated at the last minute if it was okay to ask about it there or do it personally. He stood up from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, paced around his room for a while before grabbing his phone once again to call Joe.

 

“Hey, mate, how’s it going?” Ben tried to sound as calm and normal as usual, but Joe knew best. 

“Let me guess, you’ve seen that tweet as well, am I right? If that’s it, I already called him and he said it’s not truth.”

Hearing that from Joe made Ben let out a puff of air he didn’t know he was holding, that didn’t go unnoticed for the older man.  
“You do know we’ve known each other for a while already, right?” Joe asked, Ben didn’t quite get where he was coming from, he briefly kept quiet before asking why, Joe chuckled at that, “Ben, you’ve been crushing over Gwil since quite some time and let me tell you I’m not the only one who grasped about that fact already”

 

The younger man held his breath, eyes wide open; his friend’s words were echoed through his mind over and over and over again, “I don’t know what you’re talking about” Ben replied, laughing nervously to such statement. 

 

“Uh huh, this is what I’m talking about, the two of you have been head over hills over the other and are the only ones who didn’t realize about it yet…” Joe simply said, his voice was calm but firm, “He did go out yesterday but the girl was just a fan who approached him and they talked for some time, nothing much. Her boyfriend picked her up minutes later and they parted ways” 

 

“What?” was all Ben could say, he definitely checked Gwilym out when they were together, who wouldn’t? Such tall, funny and kind man deserved some appreciation, which he knew he had, thanks to all his fans. Him joining them caused nobody any harm. 

 

Joe went no further, wanting for his younger friend to sort his own feelings out; he skillfully avoided the topic and asked Ben about his day, both of them didn’t have much planned. It was a windy Sunday after all and a perfect day to stay home and watch some movies; they decided to call Gwil too and hang out that afternoon. He needed some relaxing time and what better way than with his mates. 

 

The three of them were now in Ben’s house, Joe was spending some time in England visiting some old friend, and Gwil’s house was coincidentally near the younger man’s. 

 

“I was quite shocked when you called me, mate” Gwil spoke, he had a bright but soft smile on his face, showing off his perfect teeth, “When I grabbed my phone I had lots of notifications, it blew my mind… finding out the reason though” he sighed, “I cannot believe I’ve come this far as to having people made things up about my personal life” he giggled.

 

Ben was glancing every now and then towards the taller man. He was feeling awkward and shy near him; he thanked Joe because now he was self-conscious about his feelings for Gwil, feelings that were indeed different from what he felt about the other two. “Do I really like him?” he asked to himself, or so he thought. When he looked up from his cup of coffee, both men were staring at him; Joe was smirking while Gwil…had an expression he couldn’t quite read. 

 

“Him?” he asked, he low-key asked but some bitterness could be heard. That surprised Joe as well, as he turned his head towards the blue-eyed man, “I didn’t know you had someone you liked” Gwilym said lowly, almost like a whisper. 

 

“I don’t” Ben’s face was heating up, why did Gwil sounded so, so wounded? What if he liked someone and didn’t mention about it to them? He didn’t know anything about their love life either “I mean, I don’t think so… I-I don’t know” he lowered his gaze, admiring the not so interesting design on his mug once again.

 

“Huh” the brunette huffed, suddenly the atmosphere was tense.

Ben continued playing with his cup of coffee, sipping every so often, Gwilym imitating him; all of a sudden both mugs became the most fascinating things in the world. Joe was contemplating the whole scene, perplexed but amused all the same.

 

“Okay” he broke the silent, almost shouting, “You too lovebirds have some things to talked about, I’m pretty sure you’ll thank me later. I told Rami I would mind my own business and let you be until you figure them out yourselves… but I’m tired. I love you guys, so much” Joe mentioned, cool and genuine words left his lips, “therefore I really hate seeing those concerned eyes”

 

He stood up, walking towards the entrance to leave the two of them alone in the living room, where they were supposed to be watching half of the movie already. “I’ll be going for a walk, call me when you’re done talking” he waved goodbye over his shoulder, smiling softly to himself for having the most oblivious men as best friends.


End file.
